1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical connection device, more particularly, relates to an electrical connection device with flexible wire.
2. Description of Prior Art
The electrical equipments in the prior art, such as TVs, refrigerators, washing machines, rice cookers, etc., are require wires to connect to peripheral devices or power source. Although there already has a few wireless connection devices, it is not broadly employed due to the high cost. As the length of wires in the prior art is unchangeable and can not be packed away, especially when they not in use, in this regard, plurality of wires is exposed in the working environment of the equipments, this will affects the appearance of the equipments as well as the working efficiency. Particularly with the situation of broad popularization of computers, more and more wires are needed, such as power supply wires, keyboard wires, mouse wires, printer wires, LAN wires etc, further more, various communication devices, such as mobile phones, digital devices (e.g., wires, data cables and charger wires of digital cameras etc.); with all these wires around the working platform, it will be very inconvenient if the wires be twisted. In fact, some of the wires are temporally unused but there's no place to store them; some of the wires are longer than they are required, but can not be shorted; moreover, some of the wires are shorter than it is required, but they are not extendable.